Fighting To Be The Best
by IoriKonaN
Summary: A young girls' struggle to become the best deus in the country. With friends at her side and angel Fuzuki, Ivy fights to the top of the heap. This is the story of her battles as she turns into a champion. Chapter 7 is now out!
1. One : Ivy Yang and Fuzuki

**Chapter One : I'm Ivy Yang and this is Fuzuki**

Disclaimer – Angelic Layer does not belong to me but this storyline and the characters do. This entire story is based on a dream I had for five nights in a row. Some of the characters names are from other stories and mangas.

* * *

"Ladies and Gents, the I am proud to present the latest electronic toy that has come true from the original manga by the Japanese artists group name CLAMP! It started all the way from the country of Japan and has made its way to our home in Canada. That's right, this is ANGELIC LAYER!" 

The giant TV billboard from downtown Hamilton, Ontario blasted out the news on the craze that would surely be sweeping the country soon. Everyone, from the drivers in the cars to the shop owners were watching and listening as the screen began to show a battle between two Japanese deuses.

A young girl stared, entranced at the fight being held. She knew from that moment that she had chosen her career. She would reach her dream that she once had, to be the greatest deus that ever lived.

* * *

Ivy Yang was an 8th grader at age thirteen. She was thin and tall and had jet black hair down to her waist. She was Chinese, but had immigrated to Canada at the age of five. Ivy had a mixed up personality. She would watch movies with blood and gory, yet adored little animals. She almost never wore anything girly, but still her favourite colours were yellow and pink. Also, she loved to play video games and watch anime or read manga. Her favourite artists were CLAMP. _(ssoooo much like Lorrenstar!)_

After watching the advertisement while looking out of a store window, she knew she had to get an angel. She had always wished that it would come true. But her mom didn't believe in such things. She just thought that they were a waste of time and money. But what if she got and didn't tell anyone in her family? That should be all right, she thought and headed towards the nearest Piffle Princess.

* * *

"Hey Ivy!" 

Ivy whirled around from the shelf of angel eggs she had been looking at to come face to face with Annie Fu, her best friend since third grade. Annie was practically a replica of Ivy but liked to wear skirts and dresses a lot more. She had dark red streaks in her hair as well. She was also here looking for an angel of her own. Annie was the one who had shown Ivy the first book of angelic layer.

"Ann! Your looking for an angel too? I can't believe it came true. I never thought that I would be able to have a real angel!" Ivy almost screamed out. She turned back around and picked up an angel egg that looked like all the others, but she knew that with her own power she could turn it into a champion. The little doll sat with it's head on it's knees and arms wrapped around it's legs.

"Just think of all the possibilities of what we could become…" Ivy whispered softly to the egg.

"Come on! Let's get everything else." Annie dashed off to other aisles choosing supplies. Ivy laughed and followed.

Ivy herself chose dark green hair, black, bright blue and sea green fabric and a pure white angels cord.

Annie on the other hand picked out golden yellow hair, white and silver for the armor with a deep red angels cord.

The two girls rung up their purchases and after saying their farewells, headed home.

* * *

Ivy excitedly setup everything as soon as she got home. Her parents were at work so she could keep this a secret. She would tell them when the time was right. 

Once she had everything ready, she went into the bathroom and opened the angel egg above the sink. Half of the shock absorbent liquid poured out. Carefully, Ivy took out the little angel inside and gently rinsed her off. After drying the angel with a towel, Ivy went back to her room and slipped the doll into the scanner.

As soon as the angel was detected, the computer screen flashed and the Angelic Layer program opened. After reading and accepting the terms, the screen read: 'Do you want your angel to be lightweight, middleweight or heavyweight? Speed, Strength, Balance or Power? Set your perimeters'.

Ivy thought hard about what her angel should be like. She knew that speed and strength would be the most popular since most of the best deuses in the manga had speed type angels and strength would surely be a common one for the boys to choose.

Ivy set her angel as a small sized, middleweight and a power type. She clicked next and the page said: 'Name your angel'. She didn't need to think twice. Ever since she was small she had loved this name. Ivy typed it in and hit the finish button. She watched as the rings started to slide down the scanner's tube. A few minutes later, the scanner beeped and the angel floated up and partway out of the tube. She opened sapphire blue eyes. Ivy smiled. The future was going to be soo much fun!

* * *

After setting her angel safely on the bed, Ivy cut the hair and put it on her angel's scalp. It was chin length at the front and on the back, the dark green hair cascaded down to the angel's knees. The bottom was cut into a neat arch. 

Then Ivy started to make the clothes. It took a long while, but a few hours later of cutting and sewing, she had the clothes finished. There was a black kimono with blue circles placed in the shapes of various sized flowers. The sleeves were suddenly widened at the cuffs and almost touched the ground. The neckline was a shallow diagonal, showing the right shoulder. Around the waist was a large white bow. She wore black 'gloves' that began around the middle finger and ended just above the elbows. The boots she had were also black and stopped over the knees. Under the kimono there was a sea green halter-top, which revealed her stomach and a matching pair of short shorts. The dark clothes contrasted sharply to her pale skin. Like a ponytail the angels cord was attached to the back of her head. "Let's go… Fuzuki."

* * *

The next day was a Monday, a school day. Ivy woke up early in the morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She got dressed into her school uniform and went down stairs to breakfast, then walked the dog and of those other morning things. Just as she was about to leave, she remembered Fuzuki. She took the angel with her so her parents wouldn't find out and to show Annie. Ivy ran out the door to meet the school bus that was arriving. 

Ivy walked up the school bus steps and took her seat beside Annie. On the way she looked around and saw that three other people had angels as well: Annie, Kyle Fan and Daniel Cressman. She sneered at the boys as she went past them. Ivy+Annie and Kyle+Daniel had been archrivals since grade five.

"Ivy look! See, my angel. Her names Meroko!"

"Cool. She beautiful, Ann…and not to mention kawaii!"

Annie's angel had wavy hair to her hips with multiple clips and a white floor length gown with long side slits to allow her to move with ease. Under the dress she had a pair of silver shorts. On her hands and feet were Chinese style silver gloves and shoes. Draping over her gown was the red angels cord.

"What an ugly angel. Looks like some creature from hell." A taunting voice said from beside them

"Why don't you mind your own beeswax, Kyle? Not like your angel is any better." Annie shot back at the Asian boy.

"Oh yeah?" He held out a silver and green angel. "This is Kiechii, strength type, heavyweight. He is going to be a champion and beat your little angels to the ground."

"Same with Hatsuto." Daniel added showing them his black and white angel with the same perimeters as Kiechii.

Ivy heaved a sigh. "I had a feeling that the strength ones would popular with the guys!"

"Oh like what's yours? Balance?" Kyle sneered. The girls shook their heads no.

"Well anyway you're not going to beat us, so that doesn't make a difference. Just don't start crying when we kick your butts."

The girls exchanged a glance and smirked. Not a chance!

* * *

When they got to school, all four of them headed to their first class. As they entered the core room they saw that there were people already there. They sat down in their assigned desk and listened to the teacher's instructions. 

First they were supposed to stand up when their name was called and show everyone their angel, book, or whatever they thought was the most interesting item they had with them. Not surprisingly she was the last one called because her last name started with a Y, but what interested her was that only one other person has an angel besides and Annie and the guys. That person was Ariel Therkildson, the most calm and cool-tempered person you could meet.

Ariel had an angel that look like she was ready for the party. Dressed in ripped clothing and a checkered beret, she was definitely the most hip of all the angels.

Finally her name was called. She stood up and held out her angel, sitting on her hand with her eyes closed.

"I'm Ivy Yang and this is Fuzuki."

* * *

Please review. 

I don't mind flames. Please tell me how I can improve. Ask questions if you have any.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's my first fanfic.

The next chapter is Glory Road


	2. Two : Glory Road

**Chapter Two : Glory Road**

Disclaimer – Angelic Layer does not belong to me but this storyline and the characters do. This entire story is based on a dream I had. Some of the characters names are from other stories and mangas.

* * *

"Ohh mah gawd! I almost thought I wouldn't last through those eight hours!" 

Annie winced. Ivy wasn't the most cheery person on the first day of school. School has just finished for the day and the other girl was already complaining her head off. Annie, who wasn't the most patient person tried to make her stop.

"Hey Ives, y'know… should we go to piffle princess and do some training? We don't even know how to move our angels yet. We gotta practice hard if we wanna beat all the other peoples."

Ivy immediately perked up. She jumped up, grabbed Annie's hand and raced off at ninety miles an hour to the mall.

"That's a great idea Ann! And besides beating other people in Canada, I plan to be one of the top deuses in the world. With angelic layer, anything is possible."

Annie smiled. That's Ivy, has huge hopes for a little girl. Yet somehow Annie felt that was possible for her best friend.

* * *

"A two hour practice, please!" Ivy requested. 

"Alright, that would be $8.50. Are you both practicing in the same layer?" The receptionist asked. The two girls nodded vigorously. They were given a key with the number 6 on the key chain.

"Have fun and good luck!" The receptionist bid good-bye.

Ivy managed to reach the door to room six a few feet before Annie. She opened the door and gasped. The little space was painted in red and white. There was a TV, a boom box and clock on the wall, which told you how much time you had left to practice. In the middle of the room was the small, white layer. On each side of the shiny table were two egg shaped chairs with wings on the sides.

"Oh cool! This is so awesome! Come on Ann, let's practice!" Ivy hopped over to one of the chairs and sat down. She picked up the headset and placed it on. She opened her bag, took out Fuzuki and put her on the layer. Annie did likewise. They both pressed the button on the side of the headsets and the wings extended.

"Whoa, this is too cool!" Annie shrieked as the headsets started to work and they could see their health and through the eyes of their angels.

"Alright, let's get started." Ivy closed her eyes in concentration and thought '_open your eyes'. _Fuzuki's sapphire eyes snapped open and through the visor, Ivy saw Annie's angel. Ivy then tried walking and running. Fuzuki took a few shaky steps forward and a short while later she was running easily across the layer.

"Wow, I thought it would be harder than this to move your angel. It's much easier than I expected!" Annie exclaimed and Ivy nodded in agreement.

Ivy concentrated again and sent Fuzuki more difficult commands. _Kick - punch - jump!_

_Look up – back flip – spin kick. _She executed them better than Ivy had hoped for and was soon able to do them flawlessly. All the moves that Ivy had seen on TV, mangas and video games were performed perfectly by Fuzuki at the end of the session.

Annie on the other hand was doing equally well. Meroko leaped high in to the air, almost touching the lights. Then she did a one and a half flip, landed on one hand and sprung back up on to her feet. Annie smiled so hard her cheeks ended up hurting.

"Hey Ann, wanna enter one of the exhibition games outside? We still have some time." Ivy asked when their time was up. Annie took off her headset and nodded. Ivy grabbed Fuzuki and ran after her.

* * *

Ivy grabbed a number from the machine and followed Annie to their seats. They watched battle 26 as two deuses fought. They were totally not experienced. Their angel's movements were jerky, their guards were terrible and the timing was way off. In the end, which wasn't muck later, one of the angels dropped from the layer. 

"Layer out! Hatsuto is the winner! Kiechii couldn't hold on in the end!" The announcer shouted and at the same time, the girls gasped.

Those two were Kyle and Daniel? They totally sucked! They girls laughed at how Daniel and Kyle had boasted so much on the bus. Even though Daniel won, he was _a lot _worse than them!

Annie's number was called up and she walked up to the stage just as the two boys were leaving.

"Wish you luck, not!" Daniel whispered into her ear. Annie smirked. "Just watch me"

"Ohh we will gladly watch you lose to a second grader!" He and Kyle walked off to their seats to _judge _Annie's battle.

Sure enough, Annie opponent was second grader with an angel named Tsukihime. She had been playing for four hours. Annie flinched, she had only been practicing for two. The announcer came up to Annie.

"So miss, you are?"

"I'm Annie Fu and my angel is Meroko."

"And how long have you been playing?"

"Two hours."

They followed the announcer to the layer and sat down in their assigned seats.

"Alright this is angel Tsukihime versus angel Meroko! Angels to the layer!"

The two contestants dropped in their angels, who landed and faced each other. Ivy smiled, Meroko was moving well.

"ANGELIC FIGHT!"

Nether angel moved at all. About five seconds later Tsukihime came rushing at Meroko. Annie didn't mess around.

Meroko ducked as the other angel aimed a flying kick at her and when Tsukihime turned around and punched her on the arm, Meroko counterattacked by sliding her leg under the other angel and back flipping.

Tsukihime barely avoided a layer out by doing a midair twist and landing on her hands. Meroko gave her no time to think as she rushed over, feinted to the left but turned right instead and rapid kicked the other angel till her health reached zero.

"KO! Angel Meroko has defeated the more experienced Tsukihime!"

"Yeah you go Ann!" Ivy screamed out at the top of her lungs and prepared to walk up to the stage for her turn. The boys on the other hand gaped at what they saw. Annie was, even though they didn't admit it, soo much better than them! They both hoped that Ivy would worse on her fight and lose as Annie walked regally past them.

* * *

_So I'm up against a tenth grader eh? Hmm… angel Hayako and playing for two hours. _Ivy thought as she analyzed her opponent. After she introduced herself, she walked over to her seat and put on the headset. She dropped in Fuzuki, who whirled around and landed delicately on her feet. 

The other angel entered the layer as well.

"ANGELIC FIGHT!"

Ivy thought: _step forward – again – again._ The other angel copied her actions. _Now this could be interesting! Fuzuki, jump high – land to the left. _The other angel followed her actions, but since Hayako did the movement slightly after, Ivy was able to get the upper hand.

_Get under her – flip._ Ivy sent the command just as Hayako was coming down from a jump and Fuzuki reacted just in time to knock the lighter angel out of the layer.

"Layer out! Ivy Yang and Fuzuki have done it!"

Ivy breathed a sigh of relief as she retrieved Fuzuki and walked down the steps. She paused in front of the two _very _shocked boys.

"Smitten, are you?" She teased.

"No way! We'll beat you one day, you can count on that." They sent back.

"Sure, I'll be waiting" Ivy walked off to join Annie and was greeted by a hug and some excited praise.

"That was ssooo awesome! Now we can both get angel cards and then enter in the tournament that's in nine days!" Ivy's heart nearly stopped and she went pale.

"OHH MAH GAWD! IT'S IN NINE DAYS? HOW THE HELL I'M I SUPPOSED TO BE READY BY THEN!" Annie sweat dropped. Oh well that's Ivy, one little thing can make her go nuts.

"Then we gotta be ready for anything, and how do we do that?" Ivy brightened immediately.

"Practice, practice, practice!" She exclaimed

"That's righto! So, meet here again tomorrow?"

"You betcha." Ivy gave her best friend a hi-five and turned to leave. "We've got a long way to go till Glory Road!"

* * *

Please review! 

I don't mind flames. No questions are stupid if you don't know the answer.

Stay tuned for the next chappie : A Tournament Begins


	3. Three : A Tournament Begins

**Chapter Three : A Tournament Begins**

Disclaimer – Angelic Layer does not belong to me but this storyline and the characters do. This entire story is based on a dream I had. Some of the characters names are from other stories and mangas.

* * *

"Ann! Look, look I got my angels card. It came this morning! Did yours arrive?" 

Ivy hopped up and down in front of Annie as she gushed out the news. It was seven days till the tournament and both Annie and Ivy had defeated two more angels each in exhibition fights. Neither of them had lost yet.

"Yep, I've got mine too! Now we can sign up for the tournament. Hey, we can do that in computers class." Annie suggested. I

vy nodded at the idea and she continued to gather her supplies for the morning from her locker.

* * *

"Alright boys and girls, today you have a free period to do whatever you please." The computers teacher told them. 

This was happily greeted by delighted shouts. Instantly there was a hustle as everyone gathered into groups of friends.

Annie came and sat by Ivy as she logged in to the computer. It took a while, but they managed to find the right website and both signed up.

Just then _Kyle_ decided to look at what they're doing.

"So your gonna see if you can beat more angels, eh showoffs? Well guess what? Daniel and I both are eligible to sign up so you better not get your hopes up!" He challenged before going back to tell Daniel to sign them up as well.

The girls shook their heads. These guys never change, not even for the better.

* * *

"Hiiya!" 

There was a whoosh of air as Meroko threw her unlucky opponent from the layer.

"Layer out! Meroko wins!"

It was later that day and the girls were trying to get as much practice as possible before the tournament. After cheering till she lost her voice for Annie, Ivy stepped up to the stage for her turn.

Since, Ivy and Annie were pretty well known now by the emcee, she didn't have to introduce her self again. Then her opponent sat down at the layer as well. It was Ariel. Ivy grinned, this was going to be a fascinating fight.

She powered up her headset and threw Fuzuki into the layer. Ariel dropped in her angel named Rochelle.

"ANGELIC FIGHT!"

_Come on Fuzuki! Dash forward – jump left! _Ivy thought as Rochelle aimed a punch at Fuzuki's neck. She quickly attacked back with a furious roundhouse kick. The balance type angel managed to flip back into the layer but one foot still hung out. That was enough for Ivy to win.

"Amazing! Ivy has managed to defeat her opponent in just under six seconds! She truly is the Goddess of Triumph!"

"Thanks for the fight Ariel, that was a good game!" Ivy comforted the other girl.

Ariel turned around and gave a rare smile.

"Same to you and good luck at the tournament. I hope we'll meet again in the layer one day."

Ivy accepted the challenge with a grin and with that they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Yeah Ives! We are gonna rock that stadium!" Annie shouted out as they walked back home. 

Ivy nodded in silent agreement.

Both of them were doing better than ever and had even stocked up quite a few points. They were feared by a lot of the other people who went to that particular Piffle Princess.

Still, with the tournament in so little time, there was still a lot or practicing to do. They had to be ready for anything.

"But there are surely going to be people who are better then us. So we really shouldn't get relaxed about it."Ivy advised her friend.

Annie suddenly turned solemn and turned to face her.

"Your right, but there is still that spark of hope. You mustn't lose that."

_Everything depends on that spark of hope inside you._

* * *

The Day of the Tournament 

"May all contestants of the Hamilton area angelic layer games tournament, please report to the deus waiting room immediately. I repeat…" The jumbo speakers boomed out.

" Come on Ann, let's go!" Ivy called as they tore down the halls and into the waiting room.

It was the day of the tournament and the two girls were soo hyped up that it probably wasn't healthy. Their mothers had advised them to keep their cool, but so far they were failing miserably in _that_ department.

They arrived just as the announcer finished talking and walked through the door. Hostile glares and snickers greeted them.

As they sat down, there was a loud wolf whistle. Ivy whipped around and saw _the_ two boys sneering at them. She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. The guys were getting pretty well known in the area as well. They had both gotten nicknames.

"Ohh nooo… What are they doing here?" Annie whispered into her friend's ear.

But the boys had heard. They grinned _very_ scary grins.

"Your time on earth is up, hope you enjoy hell." Daniel snarled at them.

Ivy snuck a peak at the list of battles and sighed. She was first up and fighting against …Daniel. Ohh boy.

"Good luck to you. If you don't beat him, I swear I'll send you to hell myself." Annie threatened.

"Eheheh… Very encouraging, Ann. Who's side are you on anyway?" Ivy shot back.

"May Ivy Yang and Daniel Cressman proceed to the layer please, I repeat…"

Ivy got up and slowly walked over to the layer entrance. She put Fuzuki on her shoulder, took a deep breath and walked out into the stadium.

* * *

"In the east corner, Ivy Yang and angel Fuzuki! This angel and her amazing deus have a clean record of victory. Will they be defeated now?" 

Ivy walked over to her seat sat down. She turned on her head set and got Fuzuki ready. _Well the emcee is certainly optimistic._

"And in the west corner, Daniel Cressman with angel Hatsuto!"

Daniel smiled as if hiding something as he sat down and put on his headset.

"ENTRY ANGEL!"

"Let's go get 'em, Hatsuto! Angel, fall in!"

Ivy sweat dropped and gritted her teeth. That's was kind of lame… She held out Fuzuki as Hatsuto landed heavily as usual.

"May the power of the full moon light your path, Fuzuki, fall in!"

Fuzuki entered the layer in a twirling storm of black fabric and green hair. She landed delicately and took up her fighting stance.

"ANGELIC FIGHT!"

_Let's go, Fuzuki!_

* * *

**Piffle Princess **

**Pay – Per – View**

Presents

The First Ever Hamilton Area Tournament!

The season starts of with a bang as power and strength go head to head in the very first battle of the tournament. It's the Goddess of Triumph against the Wunderkind! How will these youngsters fair in the new world of Angelic Layer? Seats are sold out so the only way you can catch the action live is by Pay-Per-View!

**Order Now!**

* * *

Please review. 

I don't mind flames. Ask questions if you have any.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's my first fanfic.

The next chapter is : Meroko's Defeat


	4. Four : Meroko's Defeat

**Chapter Four : Meroko's Defeat**

Disclaimer – Angelic Layer does not belong to me but this storyline and the characters do. This entire story is based on a few dreams I had. Some of the characters names are from other stories and mangas. I also don't own any of the crossovers that I might of used.

* * *

_Let's go Fuzuki!_

Fuzuki took up a judo stance as Hatsuto charged towards her.

_Step aside._ Ivy sent when Hatsuto reached striking range. Fuzuki did so and retaliated with a kick on his arm.

Hatsuto stumbled back a pace or two before running in again. _Backbend duck. Turn. Backwards kick! _

Hatsuto was thrown to the edge of the layer. Daniel scowled and furrowed his eyebrows even further.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Come on Hatsuto, send her to hell!"

_Oh mah gawd. Could he get any lamer?_ That was all Ivy could think.

The slower angel tried to find an opening but was not fast enough. Fuzuki's triple tiger fist, two fast taps and a powerful punch, sent him sprawling.

"Alright, that's it! No more holding back!" Daniel muttered something and suddenly Hatsuto started to glow with a white aura.

Ivy blinked and rubbed her eyes. The white light coming from Hatsuto was almost blinding.

In that brief moment, Hatsuto had dashed over, grabbed Fuzuki's arm and swung her to the ground.

Ivy gasped. _What? How? That's impossible! He's not a speed type… All of his stats are raised! It must be a hyper mode. But what I can use to help me? The layer is just normal and I've got no tricks of my own._

Ivy grimaced as Fuzuki got tossed around like a rag doll. Her HP reached the half point mark.

Ivy suddenly smiled. _I don't have any tricks YET. _She closed her eyes in concentration. Fuzuki shone a pale blue.

When Ivy heard Hatsuto rushing in, she put all of her energy in the command she sent.

In response, Fuzuki raised her hand with her palm facing the other angel.

As Hatsuto came close, he jumped forward in a dramatic kicked that would have knocked Fuzuki out of the layer.

But instead there was a crack, as Hatsuto was thrown back by an invisible force.

Ivy opened her eyes and smiled. A force field. She was so glad that Fuzuki had been able to do it. Fuzuki put down her hand.

_Time to finish it! _

Fuzuki sped over to where the other angel was just getting to his feet. She flipped onto her hands and spun like a top, wind milling her legs. The other angel's HP plummeted. Hatsuto grabbed onto her leg to stop the attack and Fuzuki crashed down.

Hatsuto jumped up into the air and prepared to dive bomb the downed angel. But Fuzuki simply kicked him with both legs and sent him back up.

Fuzuki sprang to her feet and knocked Hatsuto out of the layer with a well-timed roundhouse kick.

The dead silence was interrupted by the crowd erupting into cheers.

"Layer out! The goddess of triumph claims another foe!"

Ivy walked over to the layer and picked up Fuzuki. The little angel had escaped with minor scrapes. That's a relief.

* * *

As she walked in to the waiting room, she heard the speakers boom out the names of the deuses in the next battle. 

"May Annie Fu and Cody Hunter report to the layer."

Ivy gave Annie a playful bop on the head. Annie returned it with a slap on the back.

"Good game, let's hope I have as much luck, eh?"

"Yup, good luck Ann. May the better deus win!"

Annie walked out into the stadium and was greeted by a sea of encouraging spectators. She took her seat as the announcer introduced her.

" And in the west corner, Cody Hunter with angel Mizu AKA the Dark Angel! Can the Angelic Princess Annie, hold up to him? Or will it all end in darkness for her?"

Up in the bleachers Ivy rolled her eyes. _Emcee. Too pessimistic! _

The other deus was a freshman with a mysterious looking angel. It was dress in layers of black cloth. The only things showing were it's hands, feet and two clear hazel eyes.

Cody tossed his angel into the layer yelling: "Mysterious Mizu, vanquish your enemies with the powers of the night. The dark side is with us! Angel, fall in!"

Mizu landed on one knee before getting up and taking a bow at Annie. He then shifted into a tae kwon doe stance.

_This dude watched too much Star Wars. _Annie thought to herself. She threw Meroko into the layer.

"Meroko, let's try our hardest, the gods be with us!"

Meroko fell into the layer headfirst, landed on one hand and sprung back up onto her feet. She straightened and bowed to her opponent. She slowly put up her guard and her face hardened into a fighters look.

"ANGELIC FIGHT!"

Silence struck the crowd as both angels stood stock-still. Minutes ticked by and the angels remained still. The crowd murmured their surprise.

Suddenly Meroko charged at the other angel, but a few steps away she came to an abrupt stop. Mizu lunged forward with a punch. Meroko dodged it and grabbed his wrist. She swung her arm and threw him to the ground.

Ivy gasped in disbelief. Annie could have easily just gotten a layer out, but instead she decided to slam the other angel into the layer.

Mizu took the chance. He cartwheeled towards Meroko who jumped up to avoid his spinning legs.

As she came down Mizu managed to hook the other angel on the tip of his foot. But it was enough since Meroko was a lightweight.

She crashed down and struggled to get up but Mizu had placed his foot on her back. He took his weight off and before Meroko could get up, sent her flying across the layer with quick spin kick.

Meroko's health rocketed down as Annie struggled to stay in the layer. She skid to a stop a few inches from the layers edge.

Mizu rushed over to knock her off the layer but Meroko managed to flip over him and back in.

The other angel turned to face her and took off one layer of cloth out of the many that dressed him. He twirled it on one finger at high speed. Then he flung it at Meroko.

The razor sharp edge caught the unexpecting angel above the ankle. After what seemed to be a fierce struggle to stay standing, Meroko's knees folded underneath her.

"Angel Mizu wins! The Angelic Princess could fight no longer! Annie Fu and Meroko face defeat."

Annie shook her head and took the loss. She shouldn't have played around.

* * *

Up in the bleachers, Ivy was called for back to the waiting room for her next battle. When she heard the news, she exploded on her friend. 

"Why on earth didn't you just throw him out of the layer at the very beginning? Now because you held back, you only have one more chance or else your out of the tournament!"

Annie shook her head again. She had held back. Or maybe she just thought that she could beat this guy easily and could go slack. Either way, if she lost one more time it would be bye-bye tournament for her.

* * *

**Piffle Princess Pay-Per-View**

Presents

Fuzuki vs. Aravis

The Goddess of Triumph takes on The Singer. This is the battle that fans have been waiting for! These two powerhouse deuses are the strongest in Hamilton so far. But after this battle one of them will drop back. Who will it be? Will Fuzuki be the one to rise or will Aravis steal the spot?

**Order Now!**

* * *

Please review!

I don't mind flames. No questions are stupid if you don't know the answer.

Stay tuned for the next chappie : Dangerous Music


	5. Five : Dangerous Music

**Chapter Five : Dangerous Music**

Disclaimer – Angelic Layer does not belong to me but this storyline and the characters do. This entire story is based on a few dreams I had. Some of the characters names are from other stories and mangas. I also don't own any of the crossovers that I might of used.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Yo Annie, that was a really good battle you had there. I have to admit that you almost won! Too bad you didn't, are you feeling okay?" Kyle mocked in a sickening honey like voice.

Annie didn't bother to look at him while Ivy gave her best I'm-going-to-kill-you glare.

However Daniel, who had lost to Ivy didn't say anything and just kept reading a manga. Ivy shook her head. _I wonder how long that will last._ Not much.

"Hey Ivy, just cause you beat once doesn't mean your better than me. You'll see someday."

"Yeah yeah, whatever"

Daniel scowled at her in response and returned to his book.

"May Kyle Fan and Emily Green please report to the layer."

Kyle strode out with a confident look on his face, but the moment the battle began it disappeared and was replaced by doubt.

The opposing angel was a girl dressed in bright cheery colours and adorned with a happy smile, but she was not meant to be underestimated. Her deus looked as if she was on a mere summer walk.

As soon as the announcer called the beginning of the fight the angel ran out into the middle of the layer and started to spin. The colours began to release from her dress and soon it was pure white.

The colours gathered into one mass above her head and all at once, came a Kiechii.

Kyle screamed like a girl and forgot about controlling his own angel. Kiechii started to shut down as Kyle lost his concentration.

The colours took on the shape of a eagle that gained speed as it came towards it's prey. In one sweep of it's tail, the great bird had knocked Kiechii out of the layer.

There were a few moments of awestruck silence as the eagle let out a screech and merged back into the dress.

Then the stadium exploded as the audience started yelling it's collective lungs out. Emily took her angel, said 'good game' to Kyle and exited the stadium.

"Layer out! The angel Flora has defeated another quite experienced angel with the power of the eagle! It was over before her opponent could even move!"

Kyle picked up Kiechii and walked with his head down back into the stadium where the girls were laughing soo hard that they were banging the wall with their hands.

"Shut up will you? It's not that funny."

Ivy managed to choke out an answer. "Yes – it – is soo!"

Kyle was going to say something back but the girl named Emily was looking at him with an amused look on her face.

"Well, if you want them to stop you might as well try harder on your next battle to prove to them that you can win." She said with a smile. Kyle couldn't help it; he just had to return it.

"Hey there" Annie walked over and whacked Kyle on the side of his head.

"Oy, what was that for?"

"You were just standing there with an idiotic look on your face. Shouldn't you be doing something more useful, lover boy?" She teased

Kyle's face turned beet red as he turned away to join Daniel. Emily smirked and began chatting with Annie and Ivy. They soon became fast friends. Like Annie, she adored anime and like Ivy, was a master at video games.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The rest of the day managed to go smoothly and all three of the girls made it into the semis. The bad part was that Kyle did too. But _fortunately _Daniel didn't and the girls would surely tease him mercilessly about it for days.

As the three girls made their way back from lunch, the first battle of the semis was called.

"May Ivy Yang and Akiko Tanemura report to the layer for the next angelic fight."

Ivy bid her friends farewell as they wished her luck and headed for the stadium. As she entered she could hear fans yelling out: "Go Ivy!" "You rock!" "You can win against anyone!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the champs, Ivy Yang and her angel Fuzuki! They have not lost a single battle but now they face an equally formidable team! … Akiko Tanemura and angel Aravis!

The crowd roared their approval as the fourth grader walked into the stadium. _Wow, she seems popular,_ Ivy thought as the emcee continued.

"They too have never been defeated. These two are the strongest deuses in Hamilton, but after this fight only one will be. Who will be cleared in the very first bracket of the semis?"

Ivy walked up to her opponent and bowed. Akiko did the same. They walked to their respective seats and got ready.

"Entry angel!"

"May the power of the full moon light your path. Fuzuki, fall in!"

"My angel, my ally! Aravis, the beautiful singer, angel, fall in!"

Aravis was quite a tall angel dressed like an Indian dancer. She had jewels in the shapes of musical notes all over her outfit. In her hands she held a small instrument with ten strings.

"Angelic fight!"

Aravis pointed the head of the instrument at Fuzuki and plucked a string. Then there was a striking sound as Fuzuki's health zipped down a few notches. Ivy gasped, how could that have happened?

Then Ivy remembered a scene from the Angelic layer manga. Air pressure, the instrument creates a strong enough wind to knock the other opponent around. She hoped that this was the reason.

Fuzuki dashed forward just as another string was strummed. She slid to one side in order to avoid the wind but was still pushed back.

Ivy's eyes opened wide. _If it's not wind what can it be?_

Fuzuki ran towards the other again but this time jumped up in a midair kick.

Aravis was blown back by the force. Akiko frowned and Aravis raised the instrument and pluck another string.

This time Fuzuki and Ivy were ready. The attack was actually a shockwave that was made by the intense vibrations of the strings.

Fuzuki got down onto all fours and ran at her opponent again. She dealt three blows in rapid succession and sent Aravis to the edge of the layer with a hard spin kick.

Akiko was not a happy camper at all. She deepened her frown even farther. Soo far, that Ivy didn't even know it was possible for a person to frown that hard.

Aravis threw down her instrument and charged, going on the offensive. When she reached striking range, Fuzuki held out one hand. A blue flash of blue light appeared around her as the other angel hit the shield.

Aravis was repelled back to where she used to be. Her HP was whipped down to less than a quarter.

Akiko gave another record-breaking frown as Aravis stood tall and opened her mouth. A single loud note came out and the sound waves crashed into Fuzuki. Ivy gritted her teeth when she saw that her angel's health had plummeted into the red danger zone.

This attack was obvious but much harder to avoid and much stronger. The waves traveled in every direction. Ivy knew that this was a tough opponent to beat. But how was the angel able to make a sound without a voice box? They would have to give it everything they've got.

Fuzuki put up her shield as another sea of sound waves came her way. The waves bounced back to Aravis but were too weak to do much damage. However, that did cause Aravis's HP to drop into the danger zone as well. The two angels were almost equal now. Ivy knew that she had to end it now.

When the time was right, Ivy concentrated hard. Fuzuki once again shone with a pale blue light as she leaped high into the air. She spun in midair till nothing could be seen but a blue blur of light and when she came down; the angel slammed a fist into the ground.

_Doryusen!_

CRACK.

Everything on the layer shot up and fell down again in a giant avalanche. When the dust cleared Aravis was wiped out leaving Fuzuki as the only one standing.

The crowd burst into cheers. "The Singer has descended as the Goddess of Triumph remains true to her title!"

Ivy picked up Aravis and handed her to her deus. Other girl actually _smiled_ and bowed.

"Thank you that was a great fight. You are a very worthy opponent. I don't feel shameful about losing to you."

"Thank you so much for not holding back. I'm glad you didn't give up till the very end. I hope I can face you again in the layer."

Ivy dipped her head in respect and walked back into the waiting room to be greeted by two very happy friends and two very angry boys. How angry? Well they were so angry that they refused to come to school the next day, but that's something else.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Both Annie and Emily won their next fights and the girls were, of course, very cheerful people. But the light mood was shattered when the intercom announced: "May Kyle Fan and Ivy Yang report to the layer for the next battle please."

Ivy was frozen on the spot for a minute or two until she remembered that she better show up or else she would be eliminated. She grabbed Fuzuki and rushed towards the stadium, entering just in time.

"Sorry I'm late!" She apologized to the emcee. Across from her, Kyle stuck out his tongue and she did her best to ignore it.

"Well, Ivy Yang arrives in the nick of time! Then let's get this show on the road. Entry Angel!"

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Now for the most important part! The reviews! They mean a lot to me.

I don't mind flames. Ask questions if you have any.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's my first fanfic.

Next chapter : Snatched Title


	6. Six : Snatched Title

**Chapter Six : Snatched Title**

Disclaimer – Angelic Layer does not belong to me but this storyline and the characters do. This entire story is based on a few dreams I had. Some of the characters names are from other stories and mangas. I also don't own any of the crossovers that I might of used.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"May the power of the full moon light your path, Fuzuki, fall in!"

"Take to the sky and live true to your name, Kiechii. Angel, fall in!"

Fuzuki zipped down and landed with a quite loud thump on the layer. She had done that on purpose to scare Kyle a little. Ivy knew that he had a phobia of loud noises. It took affect as Kyle made a face, causing Kiechii to land with a wobble. Ivy snickered a bit and refocused her attention on the layer.

"Let's go, Angelic fight!"

Immediately Kiechii ran towards Fuzuki. Ivy was shocked for a moment of how slow he was moving. Fuzuki quickly ran behind him and gave the other angel a hard kick in the rear end. Kiechii fell flat on his face. Fuzuki smiled echoing her deus's emotions. _This is going to be easier than I thought. Let's finish it quickly!_

Fuzuki attacked Kiechii with a storm of punches and he managed to roll away with less than half health. Kyle's mouth hardened into a straight line as he sent Kiechii charging in again.

Fuzuki raised her hand and closed her eyes. Kiechii tried to stop but still slid against the shield causing him to be thrown back. His HP trickled down to forty percent.

Fuzuki regained her fighting stance as she waited for the other angel to attack first. Kiechii feinted to the left but went right instead and knocked the lighter angel over with a punch right in the neck. He tried an attack from above, but Fuzuki managed to twist out of reach and she kicked him away. Kiechii lay at the other end of the layer slowly and painfully getting to his feet.

Fuzuki wasted no time as she sped towards her opponent, quickly picked him up and drop kicked him out of the layer. Then the crowd exploded into cheers.

"The winner of this round is… Ivy Yang and Fuzuki! They have snatched the title, Lord of the Layer, from the hands of Kyle Fan and angel Kiechii who face a sad defeat and are out of the tournament."

Ivy picked up Fuzuki and walked out of the stadium without any word to Kyle. She was soon able to find Annie and Emily amongst the many that were watching the battle. There was a cheerful greeting as the girls congratulated her.

"That was awesome, Ivy! Talk about tough vegetation. You managed to loose only twelve damage points during the whole fight!" Emily jumped up and down causing her red curly hair to bounce.

"Ives, we don't have another battle for a while so how bout we go and kill time at the practice layers?" Annie suggested. The other black haired girl nodded and her brown eyes lit up in anticipation.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The trio made their way through the crowds and finally found the right section of the building. They chose a layer to battle at and were deciding who would verse who when quite suddenly, two people approached them and requested to battle.

Emily was the one to be asked and of course she agreed. A little girl, of about eight, walked forward and sat down across from Emily who smiled at her opponent.

"Hello. What's your name?"

The child replied in a polite tone. "My name is Julie and this is my angel Kaycee." She held up a doll with yellow, floor length hair, tied into two pigtails and dressed all in shades of purple. It was made to look and have the same perimeters as a cheerleader might.

Emily nodded and took Flora out of her bag. "Well then if you don't mind, I'll go first. Flora, when the snow and ice melt, spring will arrive! Angel, fall in!

"Kaycee, do your best and never give up. Angel, fall in!"

The tall angel fell in, landed on one hand and cartwheel to her feet. Julie's mother raised a hand. "Angelic fight." She swung her it down and back to her side.

From the very beginning the other two girls could see that Emily was going quite easy on the little girl. The battle took a surprisingly long time, but after the fight went on for ten nonstop minutes, Flora picked up the other angel and gently tossed her back into the lap of her deus.

Julie took off her headset and grinned. "Thank you for fighting with me! I had fun." Emily smiled at her bluntness and returned the thanks. The little girl and her mother walked away.

Then there was an "excuse me" from behind the trio.

They whipped around to see two boys behind them. Both were holding guy angels. One, which had a head of dirty blond hair, turned to the Asian girls. He gave them one of those up and down looks.

"Which one of you would accept a challenge to fight me? We only saw the red head play but neither of you two did."

Both girls started to agree to the challenge but when Ivy turned to look at Annie, she saw that her friend had a light blush on her face and smiling. Ivy sighed and let her have the battle. _Geez Ann, that guy doesn't look that good ya know._

"I'll fight you. Just be careful, I won't go easy on you!" Annie threatened him. At this the boy smiled and his eyes flashed. He then introduced himself and his friend to the girls.

"My name is Jason Shawn and this is my angel Reiyami. This guy's my best friend, Markus Hanson and his angel Naito…"

"…I won't hold back either."

The two deuses sat down at the table and put on their visors. Then Annie gestured for Jason to go first. He grinned in return and held up a fairlytall angel with short spiky red hair. He sported a long trench coat, camouflage pants and shirt with a pair of heavy black combat boots. Jason tossed his angel into the layer.

"Reiyami, our power is rising. It's victory is at hand. Angel, fall in."

The angel landed in a crouched position and slowly got up. He faced Annie and waited for his opponent to enter the layer.

"Meroko, let's try our hardest, the gods be with us. Angel, fall in."

For the thirtieth time, Ivy asked herself why a person who is not religious like Annie would say 'the gods be with us'. She refocused her attention on the layer. _Maybe I'll find out soon._

Meroko dived into the layer, landed lightly on her feet. She had a grin on her face as she shifted into a fighting stance. Markus took a step towards the layer and prepared to call the start.

"Angelic fight."

With a start Meroko leaped at the other angel and aimed a jab at his face. He dodged to the left but failed to see the kick coming from the other direction. He slid back a good few inches.

Annie regarded Reiyami with a curious eye. She could tell that he was a lightweight that was low in defense. He was probably a speed type as well. _Okay, I guess we'll just have to see who's faster. _With that Meroko catapulted towards the trench coat clad angel as fast as she could.

Reiyami jumped back to avoid an oncoming punch and twitched sideways to narrowly dodge the following kick. Jason stared. _When did she get so fast? She wasn't like this in any of her other battles. _He was so busy thinking that he didn't see her attempt a low leg sweep.

It worked and Reiyami tumbled to the ground. Then Meroko jumped back and performed a series of punches and kicks. As she did so, the air around her glowed white hot. On the last kick, the layer shook as the white energy enveloped the opponent.

Meroko put her hands together and held them at eye level. Then she closed her eyes and bowed, as if in prayer. Suddenly, the angel snapped open her eyes and pushed forward with her hands, palms facing the other angel.

The layer flashed with light and when it cleared, a blink of an eye later, Reiyami had wiped out.

"Meroko, win!"

Finally the pieces fell into place. The attack, which was in Annie's favourite manga, was called the 'Lightening God's Bolt' or in other words, 'Lanta En' Kalale.

The girls smiled at the victory. _I bet Ann did that just to show off to that guy. _Ivy stole a glance and Emily and she knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"Not bad, I must admit." Jason grinned as he bowed his head in respect. "I believe that the other lady must prove her worth now."

The challenging tone in his voice was unmistakable. Markus nodded his agreement and took his friends place at the layer. He looked Ivy straight in the eye, daring her to fight.

"You seem strong, but you must show me that you are in a fair fight."

Ivy stared back, fearlessly. Then she smiled, but it wasn't reallya cheerful smile. It purely meant 'bring it on'!

"Don't expect me to back away from such a honorable opponent. Go all out, or else it ain't worth fighting."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I had a major writers block. Now please don't forget to review!

I don't mind flames. Don't be afraid to ask questions.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter; it's my first fanfic.

Next chapter is … Duplicates


	7. Seven : Duplicates

**Chapter Seven : Duplicates**

Disclaimer – Angelic Layer does not belong to me but this storyline and the characters do. This entire story is based on a few dreams I had. Some of the characters names are from other stories and mangas. I also don't own any of the crossovers that I might of used.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ivy placed the headset on her head and pressed the side buttons, causing the wings to extend. She then took Fuzuki of her shoulder and tossed the angel into the layer.

"May the power of the full moon light your path, Fuzuki, fall in!"

Markus did likewise. Throwing in a short boy angel that seemed to be the polar opposite of Reiyami. With long smooth black hair going down past the nape of his neck and a Hawaiian shirt completed with a pair of knee length swim trunks, just looking at Naito made you feel the suns rays.

"Go on forever just like to world, Naito, turning and turning it never stops. Angel, fall in."

Ivy staggered a sweat drop. _What a long entry…_ _pretty odd too._

"ANGELIC FIGHT, PEOPLES!!"

The Asian girl's train of thought was cut short by Annie's high-pitched shout. Ivy returned her attention to the layer just in time to see Naito rushing towards her, head on.

Fuzuki muffled a sneer as she snapped forth her leg, wrapping it around the boy angels extended arm. She cartwheeled forward, crashing her opponent upon the shiny white table.

_What an old trick. Just how long has this guy been playing?_

The green haired girl angel followed it up with several swift kicks the opponent's stomach. Markus gritted his teeth as his angel's health plunged downward.

Ivy sent the message for Fuzuki to jump back. _This isn't gonna be fun if he doesn't even put up a fight!_

The kimono clad angel stared down on Naito, waiting as he scrambled to his feet. Then the boy angel charged.

This time, Ivy didn't even bother striking back. Instead Fuzuki just sidestepped to the left. Naito sped past as Markus cursed under his breath. Again he ran towards his opponent and again she dodged.

Ivy yawned subconsciously, a clear sign that this was way too easy for her. Markus responded with a sharp frown.

"Alright time to kick it up a notch I see."

Suddenly, Naito was behind Fuzuki. A hard hook punch forced her to the edge of the layer. A looked of surprise showed on her face, mirroring her deuses emotions. Fuzuki slapped her hand down on the layer and flipped herself upright.

Ivy took a glance over her headset and bit her lip. Fuzuki was less than two inches from the layers edge. Markus smirked and explained as his angel appeared behind the girl angel and spin kicked her to the other side of the layer.

"You see when Naito's HP goes below 50, he can enter a hyper mode that makes him much faster than normal. You looked bored so I decided to kicked it up a notch."

Panic flooded Ivy as Naito came in for what looked like the final charge. Then an ancient quote entered her mind.

_The fast are weak, the strong are slow. To overpower the enemy focus on them alone._

At first Ivy didn't know what it meant. But soon found out when she put up her shield, the blue light sending Naito back a good foot or two. Then giving the other angel no time to get back up as she rushed forward with all the speed she could muster and rapid kicking the opponent who was just sitting up. Naito flew to the layers edge and jumped rather painfully to his feet.

Fuzuki flipped back, regaining the distance between her and Naito. The boy deus looked across the table at her with mild surprise. But Ivy had frozen her face in an emotionless mask and not a single clue of what she could possibly be thinking escaped.

Markus clenched his teeth and his angel disappeared again. However Ivy and Fuzuki didn't fall for it again.

The kimono bedecked angel whirled around on one leg with the other sticking straight out. Sure enough a heart beat later, Naito became visible and hit the layer, skidding to a halt.

Ivy gave a tiny smiled on the inside. _So this is the trick eh? Just focus on the opponent and nothing else and you'll fight better. Just stay calm._

Without a moments notice, Fuzuki vanished. Naito, like everyone else that was watching looked around the layer.

Then there was a swoosh heard from directly above the Hawaiian angel causing him to look up.

This was just what Ivy had hoped he would do. Spiraling down at dizzying speed, Fuzuki flipped the right way up in mid air and aimed a roundhouse kick at Naito. It connected with his chin and the boy angel flew back and landed no more than a hair's width away from the layers edge.

Markus was fuming and looking exceptionally angry.

"That's it! I wanted to keep this a secret but I guess that I'll have to use it!"

Ivy merely blinked at this but did a small double take when four Naitos started running in circles around her. But then to the opponents surprise, the girl deus closed her eyes.

_Some top-secret move… all right… listen carefully which one is the really Naito? Listen to the sounds of feet. Where is it coming from? … Fuzuki there!_

The kimono adorned angel leaped forward, fist drawn. A sharp crack was heard and one of the Naitos flew back while all the others vanished. His handed twitched but he couldn't rise to his feet.

"Fuzuki, win!"

Ivy let here emotions flood back in and let out a long soft sigh while being cheered for by two very enthusiastic friends.

_Whew! That was a long battle…_

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sorry peeps since school is back I have a ton of work… hehe bad excuse eh? Ohh well!

I'm glad you took the time to read my story and I really hope you enjoyed it; it's my first story.

I don't mind flames. I'll answer any questions you might have. And now the last thing that I ask of you dear reader, is to… REVIEW!!

Coming up is : So Close


End file.
